


Heart to Heart

by SpicyRedPaladin



Series: Push Me to the Edge [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Negan (Walking Dead), Coming Out, Hungover Carl Grimes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Negan and Carl had both been holding in feelings. But it was time for the unburdening, and, god, did it feel good to have the weight of their chests.





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I really think I should have done this as multi-chapter instead of as a series. I had a hard time adding tags on this one...
> 
> Also, I remembered that I never really actually told you guys that I'm updating this on Saturdays. This one's here early because I finished it and wanna spoil you guys. ;)

Carl woke up to a searing headache. He let out a soft groan and tried to move, but a heavy arm was draped across him. He let himself drop back into bed, burying his face into the pillow. He desperately tried to remember what had happened last night, but it was all he could do to keep from groaning about his headache. The weight beside him shifted and he turned his head to see Negan's sleeping face. The teen smiled a bit, sighing. Negan scrunched his nose at the small gust of air, cracking one eye open.

"Mornin' sunshine..." Carl smiled and closed his eye. "Head hurts.." Negan huffed a small laugh and leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together. "Hangover. I'll get ya some water and pain killers.." The man got up, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair as he made his way across the room. Carl watched quietly, his eye barely open. "So.. what's drunk me like?"

The memory of Carl's giggly squirming and cute slurred speech came back to him and Negan grinned. "You were a damn doll, kid. Giggling and hangin' off me like a girl at prom. Made me cuddle with you until you passed out and wouldn't let go after. I had to fuckin' carry you the whole way back." The teen blushed and hid his face, grumbling softly. Negan sat back down on the bed after he got a pill and a glass of water. "Ah, don't worry. I don't think less of ya for being cute. It's a nice damn change from the little serial killer."

Carl hit him halfheartedly in the shoulder, taking the pill before curling back up. "Mm... How do you function like this? I feel like my brain is going to explode." Negan shook his head. "Lots and lots of damn willpower, baby boy." The teen laughed softly, barely even a huff. Negan laid back over the teen's back, causing him to grunt in discomfort. "Hey, get off. Don't you have shit to do?" The man laughed a little too loudly, giving Carl an apologetic half-smirk.

"Not until you're up and walkin'. We got shit to do together. Yesterday Dwight told me abut a little group out roamin' around, covering themselves in walker guts so the undead don't gobble 'em up." He gave the teen a wolfish grin. "There's a girl with 'em, too. Said she looks your age, maybe a bit younger."

The implication was not lost to Carl, and he blushed. He knew Negan was implying he should get himself laid, but he really had no interest in woman. He debated on whether he should tell Negan that he was more interested in strong arms than a soft chest. He decided now wasn't the best time, instead choosing to drag himself up. He made a confused face when he noticed he was only wearing his underwear. "Did you fucking strip me?"

Negan smacked his shoulder. "Watch your goddamn mouth. And yes. I'm not letting you in this fucking bed wearing your sweaty ass clothes." Carl shook his head a bit before getting up. He held his head, groaning a bit. Negan watched, covertly moving his eyes down to Carl's more.. supple parts. He mentally smacked himself, yet he didn't pull his eyes away until the teen pulled his pants on. The man sighed, getting up and getting himself dressed.

Soon, the two were out in the main yard, gathering together their small party for the search. In all, the group consisted of Negan, Carl, Arat, and two other Saviors, a man and a woman who had been in the scouting group that discovered the travelers. Dwight would stay behind to keep everything in order at Sanctuary. They loaded the truck with enough supplies for the journey and headed out.

The trip was far more entertaining and lighthearted than anyone would assume. Arat told jokes she remembered from before the outbreak, and Negan laughed loudest of them all. The man and woman told stories around the fire when they stopped for the night, and Carl did impressions of different people around the colonies. His Negan impression was everyone's favorite, even the man himself loved it.

The second day, they continued to the last location the travelers had been seen, following the path the two Saviors said they were following. By dusk, they had found them. There were, like the scouts said, three people. Two men and a girl who looked no more then twelve. Negan almost lost his shit the moment they saw them, sending Carl and Arat over so he wouldn't kill anyone immediately. The small group joined them eagerly, much to Negan's pleasure.

The girl, he soon learned, was not a girl, she was twenty, and was married to one of the men. He knew Carl wouldn't try to take her, which made him come face to face with one of his many questions. Was the boy even interested in women? He thought of this as they prepared to camp for the night, overseeing the set up of their site. Carl had never showed any interest in the women at Sanctuary, or at Alexandria that he knew of. Not that that was a problem for him; hell, he batted both ways. But the fact that he managed to hide it from everyone was impressive.

After everything was set up, he called Carl aside. The questions in his mind were eating away at him. They walked just outside of the clearing they'd claimed for the night, watching their new members and their loyalists talking. Negan glanced over at Carl and noticed he was watching him. Hell, he hoped he wasn't just imagining the appreciative look he was getting. He sighed, ready to get past the awkwardness.

"Alright kid, I've started noticing a few things. Thought you might be able to explain." Carl bit his lip, god why did he have to do that, and nodded. Negan continued. "You're a man now, past all that puberty bullshit. But I can't help but notice you don't seem to be sweet on anyone. Hell, you don't even really look at women, do you?" He laughed, shaking his head.

Carl made an awkward grunting noise, trying to think of the right words. "I guess not. I've been around women a lot, though. They're kind of.. strange. I don't really understand them, so.." Negan laughed. He hadn't expected such an innocent answer. He shook his head as Carl continued. "I mean, I just some of them look nice, or something. But I don't really see what's so great about them.."

Once again, Negan laughed. "Oh kid, spoken like a true virgin. Look, I'm not gonna lie, women are confusing as shit. But that's part of what makes them so good. At the very least, you can tell when they like the sex. I'm not gonna make you sleep with just any random chic, though. But I do got another question." Carl looked up at him, waiting for him to ask. "Have you thought about sex with guys?"

The teen's face flushed brightly. "Maybe. Why? You worried I want to do it with you?" The man laughed at the defensive answer. "Nah, kid. I'm not fuckin' worried. Hell, I'd be damn flattered. If a little badass like you thinks I'm good enough, then I must be something fuckin' special!" Carl muttered something and Negan laughed again. "Didn't quite catch that, sunshine. Come again?"

Carl huffed a bit. Looks like he would have to say it. "And if I did want to do it with you?" He listened to the distant chatter of their companions as Negan thought. Finally, his answer came. "I'd say I wanna fuck you too, baby boy. I mean hell, we already share a bed. It's barely a step further to lover." The younger nodded, looking down at his feet. "Do.. I need to do anything special? I'm not gonna beg, if that's what you want. And no weird nicknames."

Negan grinned devilishly. "No, baby boy. I'll take care of everything until you're confident to do it yourself. But I can't promise you'll never beg or call me 'daddy'." He laughed a third time as Carl threw a stick at him. "Hey, I didn't say I was gonna make you. If you beg, it's cause you want me that damn badly." The man sidled over across the small space between them. "Y'know, I wouldn't mind makin' you my first male wife."

The response was a shove, but Negan overpowered the teen's attempt to separate them, instead pulling him flush. Carl hit him halfheartedly. "Stop, that's not fucking funny. If you want to be my lover, you have to mean it. Not like with them. It's not gonna be just sex." Carl watched Negan think it over, blushing at the look he was given.

"Kid, I don't think it could ever be 'just sex' with you. You're too far up my ass already."

With that, Negan lead Carl back to the campfire. The new Saviors were introduced and Negan welcomed them. It was soon discovered that the woman knew almost as many jokes as Arat, and the men could sing like angels.

The moon was high when they finally settled down to sleep, and, the next morning, they started the trip home. If anyone noticed that Negan and Carl seemed distracted, no one mentioned it. Both were lost in their thoughts, remembering their heart to heart and imagining just what would happen next.


End file.
